Love conquers all
by LittleMissItalian
Summary: Feelings are unearthed, and lives are changed forever Scipio/Prosper


**Summary:** Takes place when Scipio is telling the others that Victor has found their hideout. Feelings are unearthed, and lives are changed forever. Scipio/Prosper. A bit OOC. Story better then summary.. I hope.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Thief Lord, or anything to do with the Thief Lord. :( :(

* * *

**Scipio's P.O.V.**

My heart pounded in my ears, my lungs seemed to be on fire, and my legs ached horribly. But I did not stop, I had to warn the others. I had to tell them that the snooper had discovered our hideout. With that thought, I pushed myself faster.

Finally, the Stella came into view, and I slowed my steps as I got closer to the door. My heart was beating erratically, and my breath was coming out in short gasps of air.

I knocked on the door, before leaning against it to hold myself up. "Let me in!" I yelled after a few seconds of waiting.

The door opened suddenly, and before I had time to steady myself, my body was lurched forward, causing me to fall into whoever had opened the door.

"Oof." Was the sound I heard, as the victims breath was knocked out of him. We were pressed against the wall, and I was so exhausted from my running, that I didn't move for a second.

"Scipio, are you OK?" I recognized the voice of Prosper, and I collapsed a bit more when I realized it was someone who could actually support my weight.

"I-I'm fi-fine." I mumbled, coughing a bit. I raised my hands, and pushed myself up. And when I looked into his eyes, I forgot why I had come here. I realized that when I pushed myself up, I had placed my hands right on his chest. "Uh-I umm uh." I stumbled over my words, trying to ignore the tingling sensation running up and down my arms.

"Are you sure you're OK?" He asked, his eyes concerned. Gosh, his eyes are beautiful. Whoa whoa whoa... _Beautiful?!_ What the crap?

"Uhm y-yeah." I said, putting my most convincing smile on my face. Wait a second, I came here to do something.. What was it? Oh yeah! Victor.. Stella.. Bad bad thing... Whoa, what is wrong with me? I stare into Prospers eyes, and now I'm babbling like a blooming idiot.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the Star-Lair, and everyone laughed at the sight of me in my fancy clothes. "Get a load of you." Hornet said, chuckling lightly.

"I don't have time to explain, get your things. The snooper found out that we're here, he's probably on his way now." I said, much to every ones shock.

"What?! How did he find out?" Riccio asked, running his fingers through his wild hair. I looked down and realized my hand was still wrapped tightly around Prospers wrist, and I dropped it instantly.

He looked disappointed, but when I blinked his face was back to it's normal expression, so I'm sure I just imagined it.

"I don't know, but he could be here any minute, so grab your things." I said, and everyone began to walk off. "Wait! We're not going anywhere." Hornet said, causing everyone to stop and look at her.

She had that gleam in her eyes that usually meant she was up to no good.

* * *

**Since whoever is reading this.. Has probably read the book and/or read the movie.. So I'll skip the part about them capturing Victor.. **

**

* * *

**

Victors muffled cries could be heard if one listened hard enough, but to an un-knowing ear, no noise could be heard.

My left hand trailed lightly over my right one, which was still tingling from touching Prosper._ 'Ugh, what is wrong with me?'_ I thought to myself, placing my head in my hands.

"Scipio!" Hornet yelled, and I looked up at her. Everyone was giving me a concerned look, and I raised my eyebrows slightly. "What?" I asked, and Hornet, but her lip.

"Scipio I've been yelling at you for 5 minutes." She said, and my eyes widened. "Um I'm sorry.. I guess I kind of just zoned out." I said, rubbing my neck awkwardly.

"What could possibly have you zoning out for 5 minutes?" Prosper asked, looking at me with skeptic eyes. "Uhhh." I quickly thought up a lie. "I was.. Thinking.. About what we were going to do with Victor.." I trailed off, sounding unsure. Wow, way to be obvious Scipio!

"Uh huh." Prosper replied, and I could tell that he didn't believe me. Even though Riccio and Hornet believed me, and went back to what they were doing.

* * *

**Prosper's P.O.V. (This goes back to where he went to let Scipio in)**

I opened the door, only to be pressed into the wall. Scipio seemed to almost be lifeless in my arms, and if it weren't for his ragged breathing, I would've thought he'd passed out.

"Scipio, are you OK?" I asked, and he seemed to collapse even more when he realized it was me.

"I-I'm fi-fine." He mumbled, coughing a bit. His hands came up, and he pressed against me to push himself up. When he looked at me, my breath hitched. Have his eyes always been that gorgeous?

We both seemed to realize at the same time, that his hands were placed firmly on my chest. A blush slowly crept up my cheeks, my heart started beating faster, and I felt like his hands were burning me through my shirt.

"Uh-I umm uh." He stuttered, blushing. "Are you sure you're OK?" I asked, looking at him in concern. "Uhm y-yeah." He said, smiling at me. He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, before his eyes widened.

He grabbed my wrist, and dragged me to where the others were. "Get a load of you." Hornet chuckled, looking him up and down.

"I don't have time to explain, get your things. The snooper found out that we're here, he's probably on his way now." He said, and every ones eyes widened.

"What?! How did he find out?" Riccio asked, running his fingers through his hair. Scipio looked down, as if just realizing he was still firmly holding my wrist. He dropped it instantly, and i couldn't hold back the look of disappointment that swept across my face, but I instantly went back to my normal stony-faced expression. Hopefully no one noticed.

Scipio began to speak again, but I wasn't really paying attention. Since when do I care if Scipio lets go of my wrist? And where'd that feeling come from when he touched me. Why'd my heart speed up when he got near? Why did I suddenly think his eyes were gorgeous?

I was mulling over my thoughts, when I felt someone shove me. "Wha?" I started, and Hornet looked/glared at me. "Get behind the curtain on stage!" She said, much to my confusion.

"What? Why?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes. "Weren't you paying attention?" She asked, and I thought for a second before shaking my head lightly. "Obviously not." I said, and she sighed.

"We're going to trick the snooper into following Bo behind the curtain. And as soon as he comes into view, we attack him, and hog tie him.

"Ohh." I said, and she nodded. "Well come on!" She said, and grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind the curtain. Why didn't I feel the same thing with Hornet that I felt with Scipio?

* * *

**Once again, I am skipping the part of Victors capture.

* * *

**

Once I stopped mulling over what was up with Scipio, I remembered something I had wanted to ask Hornet. "Hornet?" I asked nervously, and she looked up from her book.

"Yeah?" She asked, and I thought of the best way to put my words. "What does it mean, when, whenever you touch someone, you feel like your on fire?" I asked, and her eyes widened.

I seemed to be the only person that noticed Scipio suddenly become extremely interested in our conversation.

"W-well Prosper... That means you're in love with the person." She said, blushing slightly. Me and Scipio both choked on air, gasping loudly.

"A-a-are you sure it doesn't have another meaning?" Scipio asked, pulling the words right out of my mouth. "Yeah, that's it." Hornet said, looking back and forth between me and Scipio.

I gulped loudly. "I need some air... I'll be back in a little bit." I said, noticing Scipio staring at me. "Ohhkay." Hornet said, obviously confused by Scipio and I's outburst.

Once outside, the thoughts all hit me at once. _I can't really be in love with Scipio... Can I? What's wrong with You Prosper? He would never feel the same way.. In fact he'd be completely disgusted with me!!_

The thoughts seemed to overlap each other, running at impossible speeds. And it was giving me a bloody headache. _You know you are... Whenever he's around you get self-conscious, and your heart races. If that's not love I don't know what is!_

_But he'd never feel the same way!  
_

_How do you know that?_

_I just do.. Why would a guy like that love me? Let alone like me!  
_

_You won't know unless you tell him._

_I can't.. He'll hate me. _

_No he won't._

It was like my heart, and my mind were arguing with each other. And my heart was winning.. But.. How would I tell him? I looked up, and realized I had been walking this entire time, and I ended up in a place completely unfamiliar to my eyes. "Greaaaat." I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

**Scipio's P.O.V.**

I seemed to have stopped breathing when Hornet told Prosper what the tingling meant. _But who did he feel it with? It sure as heck wasn't me.. Why would he like me? Wait! Why do I care?_

_Oh who am I kidding.... I Scipio Massimo, is completely and totally head over heels for Prosper..... He'll be disgusted when he finds out._

"I'll be back later." I said, getting up and heading for the door. "Hey Scip! Where ya going?" Bo asked, holding one of his kittens in his hands. "I have to go tell your brother something." I said, and he smiled. "OK." He said, skipping off happily.

**Prosper's P.O.V.**

I've been looking for what feels like hours, but it's just brought me farther into Venice. "Oh look, there's that statue of the lady... Again... How many times have I passed that now?" "About 7."

Great, now I'm talking to myself, never a good sign.

It's quite creepy-Venice that is-at night. There's no one around, and the only sound you hear is your foot steps, and the occasional sound of pigeons.

I mean, I've been out in Venice at night before... But Scipio or somebody was always with me. I started humming 'Funiculi, Funicula' to myself, trying to pass the time with anything. **(A/N: Song is an Italian instrumental by II Nuovo Canzoniere Italiano G)**

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I tripped over a cobblestone. I felt myself falling into air, the air seemed to get cooler the farther I went down. And I opened my eyes quickly to see I was falling towards the canal!

**Scipio's P.O.V. **

I walked outside, expecting Prosper to be close by. But was surprised to see him nowhere in sight. Something in my gut told me something was wrong. And I began walking forward, having no idea where I was going, and yet, knowing exactly where I'd end up.

The sound of someone humming Funiculi Funicula came to me, and I instantly recognized the voice to be Prospers. I smiled, feeling accomplished in finding him.

I walked towards the humming, well more like ran. And when I walked around a corner, he came into view. My heart clenched tightly as I looked at him, I was just going to do it, I was going to tell him I loved him... I know he'll hate me.. But I have to tell him.

I looked up just in time to see Prosper falling into the canal, and I gasped. The canals were freezing, and many people have died of hypothermia from being in the cold waters, and tonight, there was a wind. And the water had a very strong current going.

Before I could even register what I was doing, I was diving into the water, searching for Prosper. I found him almost instantly, about 5 feet away from me, thrashing about, trying to get above the water.

I reached out to grab him, but he got caught up in the current, and was pulled away. I swam towards him, trying my hardest to grab a hold of him, but he kept getting farther away. And it was only then that I realized how cold that water actually was, it felt like knives were stabbing my body over and over. And to know Prosper was feeling all this pain, just made my pain double.

I noticed his eyes slowly closing, and his thrashing slowed to a stop. My heart felt it was going to burst from the pain, but I kept pushing on. It took me about a minute, and my lungs felt like they were going to explode, but I finally grabbed hold of Prosper.

I pulled him to the surface as quickly as I could, and pushed up to the pavement. I quickly climbed up, shivering violently as the harsh winds whipped around me.

Prosper still wasn't breathing. "C'mon Prop!" I said, wishing I had listened to the private tutor father had hired to teach me CPR.

I bit my lip, thinking of all the books Hornet used to force me into listening to. How did allot of those fairy tales end? The princess-well prince in this occasion-was passed out. And the prince would kiss her-him-and she-he would wake up.

I slowly leaned down, and pressed my lips to his. It was like a kiss made of ice, but fir at the same time. As soon as our skin came in contact, my entire body started tingling, and my lips were burning, but freezing at the same time.

To say I was surprised when Prospers eyes fluttered open is an understatement. I thought I was imagining it, but he was looking up at me, fear in his eyes.

"W-w-what h-h-h-hap-p-penned-d?" He asked, shivering violently. "Y-you fell in t-th c-canal. And I j-jumped in t-to s-s-save yo-ou." I said, only then noticing how cold I was.

"Y-you s-s-saved m-me?" He asked, his eyes watering. "O-of c-course. I c-couldn't just l-let you d-drown. It w-would h-hurt to m-much. They s-say l-losing s-someone you l-love is v-very h-hard." I said, biting my lip to keep myself from crying at the thought of him d-... Yeah that.. I can't even think of it.

"Y-yeah... W-w-w-wait.. L-love?" He asked, and I looked down at him. "Yes." I said, my chill going un-noticed now. Staring into his eyes, just seemed to take away from the cold.

He started smiling, and I couldn't help but smile too. "I l-love you too." He said, tears slowly sliding down his face. I reached up and wiped his tears away. And then it all came back to me, I needed to get him out of this cold.

"C-can you w-walk?" I asked, knowing that my legs were stiff as a board, so his probably were too. "I-I can try." He said, and I helped him to my feet.

We both stumbled slightly, and we had to hold onto each other to stay balanced. I pulled him forward, and a few minutes later, Prosper broke the silence that had fell over us. "T-this isn't the w-way to the Stella." He said, and I nodded. "I k-know... You need to go s-somewhere that you can get help. You could have hy-hypothermia." I said, and he sighed. "Y-you could t-to." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you." I said, and he laced his fingers through mine, causing heat to rush up my arm.

Our destination came into view:My house. He'd hate me when he found out, but as long as he's safe, I'll be fine. Ish... I stopped him before we walked up to the gate.

"W-where are w-" Prosper started, but I stopped him by placing my lips on his. This time he was awake, so when he kissed back, the tingling seemed to double.

We soon had to break away for air, and he blushed lightly. "W-what was that for?" He asked, and I looked down. "I wanted to do that once.. Because I know in a few minutes, you're going to h-hate me." I said, trying to keep my voice strong, but it cracked at the end.

"Why would I h-hate you?" He asked, looking at me in shock. "Because... This is my house." I said, and he instantly broke his gaze with me, and looked up at the mansion before him.

"Y-your house?" He asked, hurt lacing his words. "Y-yes... My name is Scipio M-Massimo... My father is Dottore Massimo.." I said, trying to keep my lip from quivering.

"Father.. So y-you lied to me? T-to everyone?" He asked, tears brimming in his eyes. The sight of Prosper looking at me like that broke my heart, and my chest hurt horribly.

"I did it to keep you guys safe. I knew that if anyone would've known that I was really just a _little rich boy_... They wouldn't have let me help them." I said, saying the words with a scowl on my face.

"Well Y-yes but.. But you lied.. You s-said you were an orphan." He said, the tears spilling over, causing mine to spill over as well. "I-in a way I am.. My father hates m-me.. Not as much as you p-probably do at the moment but-" I was cut off my Prosper squeezing my hand.

"I don't hate you.... I couldn't p-possibly hate you..." He said, biting his lip. "R-really?" I asked, and he nodded. I've never been happier then that moment, and I was going to kiss him again, but my father stormed out of the house.

I quickly got out of the intimate position with Prosper, and stood up straight. Looking my father square in the eye. "Scipio! What are you doing out this late. And who in Gods name is this?" He asked, sneering at Prosper.

"T-this is P-Prosper... He fell in the canal, and I jumped i-in to s-save him." I said, knowing I would get no praise for my actions. "What?! You dived in a canal for a poor little orphan boy?!" He asked, outraged.

"I w-wasn't just going to l-let him drown." I said, holding tighter onto Prosper. Trying to make it look like I was just trying to hold him up, and wasn't doing it just to be close to him.

"Well why not?! He's of no value to us, or anyone in this city." He said, and I had to resist the urge to punch him in the face. "Fa-father he n-needs a hospital. Think of what this will due for your image. 'Kind Dottore helps boy that fell in Canal.'" I said, and he smiled.

"You're right." He said, and then yelled for the butler to bring the boat.

**Hornet's P.O.V.**

Scipio and Prosper have been gone for 2 hours now, and we're all worrying. "Where could they be?!" Riccio asked, pacing back and forth. "Riccio sit down, pacing won't help any." I said, and he rolled his eyes at me.

Even though on the inside I was freaking out, and was only thinking the worst. I wouldn't let Riccio, Mosca, or Bo know that.

**Scipio's P.O.V.**

As soon as we reached the hospital, Prosper was put into intensive care, for he had horrible hypothermia. They checked me over, and said I had mild hypothermia. But I should be OK with a hot shower.

I was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, fidgeting nervously. "Sit down Scipio. You don't have to pretend to care about this boy, there is no one important around to see." He said, and I forced a smile at him.

"Just practicing for when the important people are around." I said, and he smiled. "There may be hope for you yet." He said, looking proud to call me his son for once.

Any other time that would have made me jump for joy, but right now, the guy I love was extremely sick. So that's all that mattered.

"Massimo?" A doctor walked into the room, and he instantly had my full attention. "Well like we said before, he has major hypothermia, and could be in here for a bit. But we've managed to warm him up a bit, and he should be fine." The doctor said, writing something down on his clipboard.

"Can I go see him?" Doing my best to not sound eager, and I saw my father smile at me out of the corner of me eye. "Yes of course. He's sleeping at the moment, but he should wake up soon." The doctor said, leading me down the hallway.

We stopped at the last door to the left, and I quickly took a deep breath. I opened the door, and almost started crying right there. Prosper looked so small, and he was so pale. It hurt to see him like that.

"You better get well soon Prop." I said, running my hand through his dark brown curls. His lips were parted slightly, his eyes closed. And if it weren't for the heart monitor hooked up to him, making constant beeping noises, I would've thought he was d-.. Yeah..

I leaned down, and placed my lips on his. All the sudden the heart monitor went crazy, it was beeping frantically. I looked up at the machine in horror, wondering what I had done.

"Who said you could stop?" I heard a weak mutter from below me, and I looked down to see Prosper blinking his eyes open. I smiled down at him, before placing my lips on his once more.

This kiss lasted longer then the others, and it became more heated then the others as well. But, unfortunately, we are only human, so we had to stop to breath.

"I love you." I said, placing my forehead against his. "I love you too." He said, tangling his fingers with mine.

* * *

**_3 days later...._**

**_

* * *

_****Prosper's P.O.V.**

Today was the day I got to go home, and I couldn't be more happier. Scipio's dad was very happy as well, when the media got news of him helping a 'poor orphan boy' they ate it up. And he's got more fame then he ever had, and Scipio hates it.

"Are you going to tell the others about your dad?" I asked, and he bit his lip. "Not yet, but I will." He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

That's when I remembered something. "Did you ever tell the others that I was in the hospital?" I asked, and his eyes widened. "Oh no. We've been gone for 3 days!" He said, and I gulped.

**Hornet's P.O.V.**

**0_0**

**_3 days!! They have been gone. For. 3. Freaking. Days!! They must be dead! I just know it!!_**

**Prospers P.O.V.**

We were standing outside the Stella, fear showing in both our eyes. We knew we would be bombarded with questions as soon as we walked through the door. I can't believe that I've been so distracted with Scipio that I forgot about Bo. My own brother!

We knocked on the door, and 5 seconds later it was opened to reveal a hysterical Hornet. "OH MY GOD! FINALLY!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. All her yelling attracted the attention of Riccio, Mosca, and Bo, and we were soon had ourselves a little family reunion.

"So what happened?" Bo asked, clinging onto me. "We were in the hospital." I said, and they all looked at me in shock. "WHAT?!" Riccio and Hornet yelled at the same time.

"Prosper fell into the canal, and I jumped in to save him. We both had hypothermia." Scipio said, looking timid. "Oh my gosh that's horrible!" Hornet said, tears springing to her eyes once more.

**Scipio's P.O.V**

After a bit, everyone had got tired and went to bed, saying they could finally sleep soundly with Prosper and I back.I was now sitting on the roof of the Stella, it was 3:00am.. There was not a sound to be heard throughout all of Venice, it was a nice change.

I jumped when I felt a hand slide into mine, and i turned to see Prosper sitting there. "I never thanked you properly for saving me." He said, seeming wide awake. "You don't have to-" I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine. I kissed him back instantly, running my fingers through his hair. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close.

We pulled away, and he pressed his forehead against mine. "Thank you." He said, smiling. "You're welcome." I said, my smile matching his.

**And they all lived happily ever after.**

**

* * *

Whoa, I am so sorry for the major suckiness.. It's about 4:00am here.. But I refused to go to bed until I finished this. lol :) :)  
**


End file.
